Shitto no gurin
by Shiroki-san
Summary: ¿Por qué su Sakura jugaba con ese niño pelirrojo?    Todos en ese parque sabían que nadie absolutamente nadie se metía con algo que pertenecía a los Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

¿Por qué **su **Sakura jugaba con ese niño pelirrojo?

Todos en ese parque **sabían **que **nadie** absolutamente **nadie** se metía con algo que pertenecía a los Uchiha.

Si. Sasuke solo era un pequeño de ocho años recién cumplidos.

¿Pero quien dice que hay edad para enamorarse?

Y él lo **sabia**, por que a su corta edad él estaba **enamorado**, y nada mas y nada menos que de esa pequeña de cabellos rosas.

Él no comprendía por que **su **Sakura jugaba con ese pequeño.

Por que ella le dedicaba sus sonrisas calidas que deberían ser para él.

Por que ese niño se sonrojaba y miraba tímidamente a Sakura cada vez que ella se dirigía a él con entusiasmo.

¿Por qué ella se veía aun mas feliz que cuando lo conoció a él hace ya dos años?

Y claro que recordaba nítidamente cuando la conoció.

"_-Sasuke-teme, te presento a Sakura-chan. Ella será nuestra nueva compañera-"_

"_-Mucho gusto Sasuke-kun –saludo la pequeña de cabello rosa con una brillante sonrisa"_

Y en ese momento lo supo. Supo que ella era **suya**.

¿Entonces por que Sakura jugaba con ese pequeño niño cabeza de fósforo?

¿Qué tenia él de especial?

A Sasuke no le parecía más que un pequeño ñoño.

Y vamos ¿comparar un freak con un Uchiha? ¡Ja! Un Uchiha era un Uchiha, nadie les podía ganar.

**Nadie** tenía comparación.

Pero cada vez un sentimiento extraño, parecido a un pequeño bichito que subía por su estomago, le carcomía las entrañas y hacia que su ceño se frunciera a tal punto que sus finas cejas estuvieron próximas a unirse.

¡Y todo estallo ahí!

Justo el momento en que Sakura le dio al niño una fina taza de porcelana en sus pequeñas manos y él se sonrojo.

-¡Teme! ¿A dónde vas?- se sobre salto el rubio que jugaba con Sasuke cuando este se levantó de pronto

- Hmp, iré por lo que me pertenece- respondió el pelinegro

- ¿Lo que te p…-

Se encontraba una pequeña de cabellos rosas jugando a la hora del té con un pequeño y tímido pelirrojo

Gaara-kun ¿te gustaría una o dos cucharadas de azúcar? – Pregunto sonriente la pequeña

U…una Saku-chan – respondió el niño – gra…gracias.

No es nada Gaara-kun –

Cuando llevaban un rato jugando, el pequeño pelirrojo levanto la vista encontrándose con unos molestos ojos onix. Sakura al ver la expresión de su compañero levanto la vista encontrándose con la molesta cara de Sasuke

- ¡Hola! Sasuke…kun- termino impactada la frase la pequeña

Lo siguiente que se vio en ese pequeño parque fue a un pobre Gaara llorando, siendo consolado por Sakura luego de que este fuera golpeado en la cara por el pequeño Uchiha

Y Sasuke aprendió ese mismo día tres cosas.

Uno: Que se siente sentir celos.

Dos: Gaara era el pequeño hijo de la hermana de la madre de Sakura, por lo cual eran **primos**.

Y tres: Cuando Sakura se enojaba golpeaba realmente fuerte, recuerdo que le quedo marcado en su mejilla derecha por una larga semana y las burlas constantes del dobe de Naruto

* * *

><p>Fic echo para Marisol Romero xD<p>

Gracias por ponerme a hacer esto, no tenia otra cosa que hacer mas que estudiar física-mete :P

Se me hizo demasiado tentador el Gaara tímido e inocente *-*

Si te gusta ámame xD si no tirame tomatitos pa' hacerme una rica pasta :3

¿Reviews de chocolate :3?


	2. Chapter 2

¿Por qué?

¿Tanto lo odiaba el destino?

Ya habían pasado siete años desde ese incidente y ¿él tenia que volver a aparecer?

Lo peor fue que justamente cuando lo vio se escondió tras ella –_como siempre, hmp_- pensó

Pero ¿por qué él tenia que estar nuevamente al lado de **ella**?

**Ella era suya**

Y claro que Sasuke Uchiha seguía locamente enamorado de ella, de **su **Sakura

Pero, otra vez **su** Sakura estaba con ese tonto y friki pelirrojo de su primo

Después de **ese** incidente años atrás Sasuke aprendió a nunca molestar al debilucho y marica –según él- primo de Sakura

Pero el problema era que aun sentía ese bichito molesto en su estomago –_jumm, por no haber desayunado bien_- se trato de auto convencer

Pero muy en el fondo él sabía que ese bichito verde –como siempre lo imagino- eran en realidad **celos**

Aun no sabia el porque **ese freak** tenia que venir justamente al mismo instituto que él y **su** Sakura

Y aun para empeorar el resto del año ¡eran compañeros!

¡Teme! ¿Viste que el primo de Sakura-chan será nuestro compañero?-

Hmp, idiota- le susurro el pelinegro al molesto ojiazul

En otro lado de la sala se encontraba una dulce niña de cabellos rosas junto a un tímido pelirrojo

-Gaa-chan estoy tan feliz de que seamos compañeros y que te vinieras a vivir a esta ciudad-

- S...si Saku – hablaba tímidamente el pelirrojo – pe…pero no quiero entrometerme con tus amigos

- No te preocupes Gaa-chan yo se como controlar a Sasu…ke- termino de pronunciar la pelirosa ante tal asombro - ¡Sasuke!

Y así una vez mas Sasuke Uchiha aprendió que los celos no son buenos, más si te dejas llevar por ellos

Pero su lección más importante fue que molestar a Gaara hasta hacerlo llorar nuevamente no es bueno, y menos por que Sakura con los años se volvió más hermosa ¡sí! Pero también más fuerte que la ultima ves

Y vamos, Naruto jamás dejaría de fastidiarlo

Y quizás, solo quizás esta vez aprendería la lección de una vez por todas

O talvez **no**, por que sabia que ese estupido bichito de su interior **nunca** se iría

- _Maldita seas Sakura, maldita seas por enamorarme y hacerme sentir celos, hmp_- pensó aun sobandose la mejilla con dolor


End file.
